Into the Cupboard
by SheSaysCiao
Summary: Nina and Fabian have a little fun while hiding out from Victor in the cupboard. Set during House of Curfews. WARNING: M for some sexual content and language. Slight spoilers for any international readers.


**So, after watching House of Isis/House of Curfews, I (as well as a lot of other people on Tumblr) came to the conclusion that Nina and Fabian had done some… things… after closing the doors to that cupboard.**

**So, here's my first lemon fic (kind of), so I apologize if this isn't the best-written thing on Earth.**

**WARNING:**

**This one-shot is rated M for sexual content. Also, there is a slight spoiler at the beginning for any international readers. Oh, and the word "cupboard" means cabinet, not closet. Just to clarify.**

* * *

><p><strong>Into the Cupboard<strong>

Fabian's POV:

Nina and I were in a cupboard with a stereo, blasting music as loud as possible to keep Victor awake so we could grab the amulets as soon as he conked out.

"Score for Sibuna," I said, just after he left the room. Nina turned the music off and we closed the doors to our hideout.

We were in _such_ tight quarters. I knew we had broken up, and so did she, but being so close to her… it was beginning to make my adrenaline race like mad.

"Nina," I whispered, "er, we're kind of close…"

"And?" she questioned, a smile present in her voice.

_Well, it's now or never,_ I thought.

Leaning over, I crushed my lips against hers, kissing her with all the emotion and intensity in me. She didn't complain or pull away - in fact, she kissed back, if not harder. My tongue lightly trailed her lower lip, and without hesitation, she opened her mouth and we ended up snogging each other senseless.

My hand rested on the small of her back. After some internal debate, slid up her shirt, and began absentmindedly playing with the back strap of her bra. She pulled away briefly enough to take her shirt off, and then started tugging at the plaid shirt I had on over my red T-shirt. I shrugged it off, the shirt underneath, too, and we went back to kissing each other as I fumbled, somewhat, unsuccessfully, to take her bra off.

_It can't be too hard,_ I thought. _Mick said he'd gotten all the way with Mara, but he never mentioned how tricky this part was._

Biting my lower lip, after another moment or two, I finally undid the two tiny hooks.

She shrugged her bra off, and I then started kissing her neck, eventually biting it and giving her a hickey. Her breathing hitched and sped up a bit. I kissed her chest, cupping each of her breasts in my hands and kissing them as well, hearing her let out a small moan.

"Do you think anyone will hear us?" I asked, keeping my voice low.

"Music?" she suggested. "It'd probably drown out the noise…"

"Right," I agreed.

Inching one of the cupboard doors open, I slipped my arm out, moving towards the stereo. Turning it on, I immediately turned the volume down from being ear-shatteringly loud to just enough to drown out any noises we might make, also taking time to switch the music from whatever horrid things Eddie listened to, to something more… in the moment.

Closing the door again, I repositioned myself in what tiny space we had, and basically had her pinned down to the inside of the cupboard, kissing her everywhere, my hands roaming freely. She'd decided to explore my body as well, and every touch from her was so soft, so welcomed. It felt as if the sparks really were flying.

A few moments of senseless snogging and touching later, we both ended up completely naked, and even though it was pitch dark and I couldn't really see her, I knew she was beautiful either way, clothed or not.

She insisted we finished what we started and, since I was just leaning over her, she pulled me back down into a passionate snog, her legs open, and I was just about to go at it when I pulled away slightly, much to both of our dismay.

"Nina," I started awkwardly, "I, erm, didn't bring any condoms."

She let out a breath. "It's okay," she said. "I'm on birth control."

_Oh, thank God,_ I said to myself, feeling relieved. "Y-you _do_ want to do this… right?"

"Yeah," she responded, lifting her head up to kiss my neck. "I love you, Fabian," she whispered. "So much."

"Nina," I moaned, "I love you, too. I just don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," she answered, sounding ever-so-sure of herself.

I was really nervous about this - I was a virgin, as was she, but she seemed to be more put-together about all this than I felt.

_Time to man-up, Fabian,_ I told myself.

Slowly, but not _too_ slowly, we wound up becoming one. Our bodies moved in perfect sync with one another. As if we were _made_ for each other.

I vaguely felt her digging her nails into my back, but I couldn't care less. It felt so good to _finally_ be making love to her. The only real thought that surfaced was the tiny detail that we weren't technically in a relationship anymore, but after all the confessing and the fact that I was now basically _inside_ her pretty much blew our complicated relationship status out the theoretical window.

"Faster," she moaned.

I happily complied, kissing her and touching her in all the right places. We kept saying we loved each other over and over. It felt as if the night had gone on forever, when suddenly I felt as if I had no energy left.

After awkwardly feeling around for all our clothing and putting them back on in a somewhat painful manner due to the tight space, we literally spilled from the cupboard as soon as both doors were open, and I reached for the stereo to turn the music off.

"And two hours later…" she muttered, smirking.

"What?" I asked playfully, grinning. "Don't deny: You loved _every_ minute of it."

She giggled. "Of course I did."

We walked hand-in-hand from the room, and made it all the way to my door without running into any of our housemates.

"I guess Operation: Victor's over now," she noted. "I'll, uh, see you in the morning?"

"Yeah…" I trailed off. "Nina, wait. We're, well, kind of dating now, right?"

"Of course we are!" she exclaimed. "And I'm sorry about all the stupidness earlier with Joy. I was being really bitchy, wasn't I?"

_A bit, yeah,_ I wanted to say. "It's alright. I acted similar when I saw you flirting with Eddie. Are we even?"

She nodded.

"Good. Well, goodnight."

We kissed softly, then she quietly let go and headed upstairs to her room.

_We should find hiding places in cupboards more often,_ I thought.


End file.
